Ein Death Note in Mittelerde
by Rebecca Elisabet Brown
Summary: Gelangweilt von der Erde und seiner Shinigami Welt beschließt ein Todesgott Mittelerde zu besuchen. Es ist ein Death Note/Hobbit Crossover.


Ein Death Note in Mittelerde

Es heißt, das Death Note sei ein Buch mit dem dessen Hilfe man in der Lage ist jede Person zu töten deren Namen man hineinschreibt und sich dessen Gesicht man dabei vorstellt Solange man keine bestimmte Todesart hinein geschrieben hat, stirbt diese Person nach 40 Sekunden an einem Herzanfall.

So tötete ein gewisser Light Yagami aus Japan, viele Verbrecher, welche in seinen Augen den Tod verdienten. An seiner Seite war ein Shinigami namens Ryuk. Shinigamis sind Todesgötter, welche durch das Hineinschreiben in ihre Bücher die restliche Lebenszeit jenes Menschen an sich reißen können. Auf diese Weise sind sie praktisch unsterblich, es sei denn, sie vergaßen rechtzeitig genug Namen hinein zu schreiben bevor ihre Zeit abgelaufen ist.

Heute möchte ich von einem Todesgott namens Muir und dessen kleinem Abenteuer berichten. Dieser war, wie so oft, sehr gelangweilt, wie so viele seiner Art. Daher erhob er sich und beschloss, diesmal nicht in die Welt der Menschen zu reisen sondern in eine andere, denn schon seit langem war er von der Erde angeödet.

Als er in der Welt namens Arda ankam suchte er eine Stadt der Menschen auf.

Thal liegt zwischen den Erebor, was ein Zwergenberg ist und dem Reich der Elben. Fröhlich vor sich her lächelnd, blickte er sich um. Diese Welt begeisterte ihn immer wieder aufs neue. Hier gab es nicht nur Menschen sondern auch viele andere Völker, wie die Elben, Zwerge, Hobbits und vieles mehr.

Er ließ sein Buch fallen um zu sehen was wohl ein Mensch dieser Welt damit anstellen würde, mit der Macht über Leben und Tod. Diese Idee hatte er von einen seiner Kollegen abgeschaut mit dem Namen Ryuk.

Ein kleiner blonder Menschenjunge mit dem Namen Ludwig hob es von Neugier gepackt auf. Im Vergleich zu der Erde, waren die Bücher dieser Welt um einiges wertvoller, da sie alle per Hand geschrieben werden mussten. Er schlug die Erste Seite auf und bemerkte eine Liste von Regeln. Bevor er sie durchlas sah er sich um, doch offensichtlich gehörte es niemanden. Ohne schlechten Gewissen nahm er es mit nach Hause um es in Ruhe näher zu untersuchen.

Dort angekommen konnte er es einfach nicht glauben was darinnen stand.

Wie könnte auch eine Person sterben indem man nur dessen Namen hinein schrieb? Er schob es von sich weg aber dann nahm er es wieder in die Hand. Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Schreibstift und er trug den Namen eines Jungen ein, der ihn und wie auch viele andere Kinder immer tyrannisiert hatte in der Schule wie auch danach. Und das Tag für Tag. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran wie dieser ihn mal gegen die Tür geschubst hatte, sodass sein rechter Arm gebrochen war mit dem er normalerweise schrieb. Statt sich zu entschuldigen, machte er sich jeden Tag darüber lustig, weil Ludwig den Stift nicht mehr so richtig halten konnte. Und mit links war seine Handschrift einfach zu unleserlich.

Am folgenden Tag, als er wie immer dem Unterricht beiwohnte wurde seiner Klasse mitgeteilt, dass dieser Junge tot sei. Es wurde zwar nicht gesagt, weshalb er starb aber Ludwig konnte es sich denken. Zwar war der blonde Junge verschreckt von der Macht des Buches, doch es kam kein schlechtes Gewissen auf. Besonders als er bemerkte, dass auch die anderen nicht sonderlich traurig waren über den Tod des tyrannischen Jungen. Einer meinte sogar er freue sich über dessen Ableben, während er von den anderen gerügt wurde.

„Ja, nur weil er dir regelmäßig angedroht hat dich zu verprügeln, wenn du ihm nicht seine Hausaufgaben machst, steht es dir noch lange nicht zu so über einen deiner Mitmenschen zu reden", beurteilte der Klassensprecher.

„Ja, ganz genau. Zudem ist er tot. Da gehört es sich nicht schlecht über ihn zu sprechen. Denn über Tode redet man nicht schlecht. Zumindest hat mir mein Vater das gesagt", meldete sich jemand noch zu Wort. Es kam zu einer Diskussion, die erst durch den Lehrer zum Stillstand gebracht wurde.

Die Gewissensbisse kamen in ihm hoch, ob er richtig gehandelt habe. Dann schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Zudem war es wahrscheinlich nur ein Zufall gewesen. Er musste einfach Gewissheit haben. So beschloss er es noch einmal mit dem Buch zu probieren. Hatte es wirklich die Macht Leben zu nehmen? Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben das ein Buch zu so etwas in der Lage war.

Die Menschen in Thal betrieben guten Handel mit den Zwergen aus dem Erebor sowie auch aus den Eisenbergen. Das meiste mit dem gehandelt wurde war Werkzeug, Schmuck und Alkohol. Einige von den Händlern waren sehr rau im Umgang, aber das war normal für die Zwerge.

Es gab aber jemanden, den der Junge nicht ausstehen konnte, weil dieser ihn immer als Taugenichts beschimpfte, wenn er seine Waren auslud. Dabei behauptete der Zwerg, dass er ihm andauernd im Weg stehen würde.

So beschloss der Junge den Namen des Zwerges hinein zu schreiben. Dieser hieß Kilrin.

Nachdem ersten Mal geschah nichts, weshalb der Junge ihn fragte wie dessen Namen richtig geschrieben wurde. Dieser gab bereitwillig Auskunft und erklärte ihm dabei, dass sein Name „stolzer Zwerg" bedeutete. Auch beim zweiten Male gelang es ihm nicht diesen Zwergen mithilfe des Buches zu töten.

Die Unsicherheit hatte den Jungen gepackt. Eine Person war gestorben, doch die zweite Person nicht. Was wenn der Tod seines früheren Peinigers wirklich nur ein furchtbarer Zufall gewesen war? Vielleicht funktionierte es nur bei Menschen? Um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass dieses Buch funktionierte wollte er es noch einmal erproben. Es heißt ja nicht umsonst: „Alle guten Dinge sind Drei." Aus diesem Grund beschloss er den Namen einer Elbin aus dem Düsterwald hinein zu schreiben. Sie war kein Mensch und hatte ihn ohne zu zögern ihren Namen genannt. Damit war sie wie geschaffen für Ludwigs dritten Versuch.

Nun lud diese mit den anderen Elben den Wein ab, welche für den Bürgermeister der Menschenstadt bestimmt war. Dieser hatte eine gewisse Vorliebe für den Elbenwein entwickelt, weshalb er regelmäßig einige Fässer bestellte. Nachdem der Junge etwas Abstand zu den Elben gewonnen hatte schrieb er ihren Namen hinein und sah zu wie diese tot um fiel. Die Elben waren schockiert wie eine aus ihrem Volke plötzlich tot umfallen konnte. Der Schock war besonders groß, weil die Elben an sich unsterblich waren. Nur ein gewaltsamer Tod beendete ihr Leben. Doch diese hatte keine sichtbaren Verletzungen. Sie hatte nur nach ihrem Herzen gegriffen ehe sie tot zusammen gesunken war.

Der blonde Junge war verwirrt und rannte nach Hause. „Warum funktionierte das Buch bei den Menschen sowie bei den Elben, aber nicht bei den Zwergen?", wunderte er sich in Gedanken und schrieb den Namen des Zwerges nun ein drittes Mal hinein. Dabei achtete er auch sorgfältig darauf dessen Gesicht in Erinnerung zu rufen. Gerade als er es ein viertes Mal machen wollte trat der Todesgott in Erscheinung. Das erschreckte den Jungen so sehr, sodass dieser mit dem Stuhl nach hinten umkippte und in die Ecke des Raumes verkroch um so weit wie möglich Abstand zu haben zu diesen Fremden. Ängstlich blickte er zum unheimlich aussehenden Shinigami. Dieser saß gemütlich auf dem Bett.

„Du musst schon seinen richtigen Namen rein schreiben. Wenn du ihn jetzt ein viertes Mal hinein geschrieben hättest, wäre das Buch wirkungslos ihm gegenüber geworden. Das steht alles vorne in den Regeln drinnen", belehrte er den Jungen. Dieser sah ihn groß an und schluckte dann.

„Und was soll ich nun machen?", wollte der Junge wissen und suchte mit seinen Blicken nach etwas um sich zu verteidigen.

„Na, den Namen von dieser Person herausfinden, welche du töten willst. Es sei denn, du willst ihn am Leben lassen", kam es belustigt vom Todesgott.

„Natürlich will ich ihn nicht am Leben lassen", beschwerte sich das Kind und vergaß für einen kurzen Moment seine Angst vor dem Besucher. Der Todesgott lachte und verließ den Raum.

Die ganze Nacht zermarterte der Junge sich den Kopf. Das dieser Zwerg einen falschen Namen angab irritierte ihn. Zwar gelten Zwerge als kontaktscheu zu den anderen Völkern und sehr geheimnisvoll aber dieser wirkte nicht so als würde er lügen.

Gleich nach dem Unterricht des nächsten Tages sprach er den Zwerg wegen dieser Namen Sache an.

„Auch wenn es dich nichts angeht, Bursche. Kilrin ist mein allgemeiner Name. Meinen wahren und echten Namen kennen nur meine engsten Angehörigen", belehrte er ihn.

„Warum denn das?", hinterfragte der Junge es.

„So ist es halt, Kleiner", entgegnete er genervt. Darauf erkundigte Ludwig sich ob es Zwerge gab welche ihre Namen nicht geheim hielten.

„Es gab vor langer Zeit eine Gruppe von sehr kleinen Zwergen, welche ihre geheimen Namen jeden offenbarten, aber wir reden nicht gerne über diese. Sie waren alles andere als mutig und keine besonders guten Krieger", offenbarte er ihm.

„Weißt du wie es bei den Elben ist?", informierte sich der Junge interessiert dem die Neugier gepackt hatte. Die Augen des Zwerges verdüsterten sich.

„Keine Ahnung und ist mir auch egal. Ich kann diese nicht ausstehen." Damit ging der Zwerg wieder seiner Arbeit nach.

„Ich weiß es", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Diese kam von einem sehr hoch gewachsenen Mann in einem grauen Umhang. Der Magier Gandalf der Graue trat in Erscheinung.

„Wie ist es bei ihnen?", fragte das Kind erwartungsvoll.

„Nun bei den Elben ist es so dass sie sogar drei Namen besitzen. Den ersten bekommen sie nach der Geburt von ihren Vätern unter denen sie ihr Leben lang bekannt sind in der Öffentlichkeit. Den Zweiten erhalten sie von ihren Müttern. Dieser beschreibt, wie man ist und den dritten Namen erhalten sie von ihrer wahren Liebe", erklärte ihm der Zauberer.

„Verstehe", murmelte der Junge und bedankte sich bei dem Magier für diese Auskunft.

„Wie es aussah war es nötig den ersten Namen des Betroffenen in das Death Note hinein zu schreiben um diese Person zu töten", dachte sich der Junge und schritt davon.

Ludwig suchte darauf überall nach Informationen wie dieser Zwerg wirklich hieß doch er fand keine. Weder in seinem Haus, wo er in dessen Briefen las, welche im Müll lagen noch in dessen Tagebüchern. Zum Glück war alles in Westron geschrieben. Also die Sprache der Menschen in Mittelerde. Diese Erkenntnis seinen Namen nicht herausgefunden zu haben frustrierte ihn endlos.

Dem Shinigami amüsierte es, dem Treiben des Jungen zuzusehen. Natürlich könnte er ihm die Augen des Shinigamis anbieten. Eine Fähigkeit, mit der es dem Jungen möglich wäre den wahren Namen einer Person zu erfahren. Jedoch wäre dies bei weiten nicht so amüsant. Daher hüllte der Shinigami sich in Schweigen.

Ein Unfall geschah bei dem der Zwerg Kilrin verstarb. Es fand eine Beerdigung statt. Nachdem die Trauerfeier vorbei war betrachtete sich der Junge den Grabstein näher an. Als er bemerkte, dass er den Grabstein nicht lesen konnte, da es in Khuzdul, der Sprache der Zwerge geschrieben war, fragte er einen älteren Zwergen was darauf stand.

„Hier steht, das Kilrin, Sohn von Balrel hier begraben liegt", las ihm der Zwerg vor und wirkte sehr unglücklich. Scheinbar stand er dem toten Zwerg sehr nahe.

„Steht sein wahrer Name darauf?"

„Aber sicher nicht. Wir Zwerge würden ihn niemals offenbaren, außer unseren engsten Familienmitgliedern oder unserer wahren Liebe."

Der Heranwachsende ging nach Hause. Klar konnte er Menschen und Elben töten aber offensichtlich keine Zwerge. Verärgert schaute er in das Death Note hinein, wo Kilrins Name mehrfach drinnen stand. Seine Hand fuhr über die Namen deren Tod er verursacht hatte. In Gedanken überlegte er schon wen er als nächstes hinein schreiben könnte.

Ein Lied in einer fremden Sprache erklang. Trotz dass er die Worte nicht verstand wusste er dass es ein trauriges Lied war. Es sprach von einer großen nicht greifbaren Kummer. Von Neugier gepackt suchte der Junge den Ursprung dieser Stimme auf und entdeckte einen Elbenmann. Er trat zu ihm hin und fragte ihn was dieses Lied zu bedeuten hatte. Der Elb wirkte so als wolle er ihn gleich verjagen aber dann seufzte er tief und fing an zu sprechen:

„Hier an diesem Ort starb meine große Liebe. Wir wollten bald heiraten aber nun ist sie tot."

„Sie finden sicher bald eine neue", versuchte Ludwig dem Fremden Mut zu machen. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das werde ich nicht. Es ist so dass wir Elben uns nur ein einziges Mal in unserem Leben verlieben. Außer ihr wird es keine geben, welche einen Platz einnehmen wird in meinem Herzen." Der Elb lachte freudlos auf und fuhr fort: „Obwohl wer könnte es mit ihrer Sanftmut und ihrer Lieblichkeit aufnehmen?" Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, stimme der Elbenmann ein neues Trauerlied an.

Plötzlich erfasste den Jungen ein Gefühl der großen Schuld. Diese Elbin hatte im Vergleich zu den anderen Beiden ihm nichts angetan und dennoch hatte er ihr das Leben genommen.

Mit dieser Tat war er zum gemeinen Mörder geworden und er konnte nichts tun um diese Schuld abzuarbeiten oder rückgängig zu machen.

Vor lauter Schuld geplagt schritt er davon und schrieb seinen eigenen Namen hinein und warf das Buch soweit er konnte ins Wasser. Bevor es in die Tiefe fiel fing der Shinigami es auf und nahm es wieder in seinen Besitz. Ungesehen von den Bewohnern dieser Welt reiste er in seine Welt. Erfüllt mit einer widerwärtigen Zufriedenheit. Es gab einen guten Grund, weshalb Menschen keine derartigen Waffen besaßen. Sie konnten nicht damit umgehen. Der Shinigami hatte es gewusst. Genau deshalb hatte er das Buch in diese Welt gebracht.

Ende


End file.
